The Shikon Can Change the World
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: Our heroes is finally able to defeat and demolish Naraku into emptiness. Now it's time to fix everything that had gone wrong because of his evil.


The Shikon can Change the World  
  
OK this story was thought by a penpal/friend of mine. So the credit should really go to my friend, Uchix. This is gonna be the prologue of Gazing at One so Beautiful. Thank you very much for the idea.  
  
As the jewel glowed, Naraku yelled in agony. For the jewel was being purified by Kagome and Kikyou- who agreed to team up to purify the Shikon Jewel that was now whole. The group was in awed by how Kagome and Kikyou's powers combined. It was unstoppable. Naraku fought it off, but Inuyasha jumped forward and swung Tessaiga to slice Naraku's heart, thus killing him for good. The people who had served Naraku were now free.Miroku took off his rosary slowly. His abyss was now gone.  
  
The jewel was lying on the ground, then a spirit rose from inside.  
  
"Thank you, thank you for saving me. The demon that was once trapped inside with me, has finally been beaten. Now I can go to the Nirvana." It turned out to be Midoriko, the priestess who gave birth to the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Then that means your Midoriko?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes. But before I move on, I'm giving a gift to, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou asked herself: What kind of gift? And why?  
  
Midoriko continued,  
  
"I know that all of you have suffered a great deal because of this stone, but nothing is worst than dying.She suffered the most,and it's enough! When Kikyou held the jewel in her possesion, I felt her sorrow. How she had to take care of her sister, how she was unable to show emotion, how she thought she was betrayed...... The only time I felt Kikyou being in happiness was when she was with Inuyasha." Midoriko looked at Kikyou then said, " My gift to you is another chance. I want you to have a second chance, and so the jewel will be gone after I use it to revive you completely......You can live your life as an ordinary woman like you always wanted.You did an excellent job on protecting the jewel.Thank you.So, this is my reward to you."  
  
"Wait! But am I forgiven?" Asked Kikyou sadly. "I don't think I should live again. I stole dead souls; kept them from reaching Nirvana." Kikyou did steal souls, but she felt guilty stealing them.  
  
Midoriko smiled, "Of course you're forgiven." Midoriko waved her hand, and all the souls came out of Kikyou. "I shall take them with me." She then disappeared along with the souls.  
  
The jewel glowed one more time then it vanished.Kikyou was no longer made off earth and bones, she had warmth and a beating heart.Midoriko was able to revive Kikyou without taking Kagome's life! But Midoriko not just only decided to revive Kikyou, but also Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku? Is that you?" Sango walked slowly toward him, "But how?"  
  
"I guess Midoriko also revived Kohaku." Miroku said.He was happy for Sango.  
  
Sango grabbed Kohaku and embraced him.She had tears of happiness.  
  
"Sango, I'm really back aren't I?" Kohaku said, "I'm sorry I killed all those innocent people, I........." he burst into tears.  
  
"Kohaku, you were not in control of yourself, so you have nothing to say sorry about. It wasn't really you who killed Father or the others." Sango replied.  
  
Kagome, Kikyou,Shippo, and Inuyasha stood in the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha......We need to talk." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked off alone together.  
  
"I wonder where they're going." Said Shippo in a mutter.  
  
"Midoriko's right, now that I think about it....." Kagome said looking down on the floor.  
  
"Kikyou had suffered the most. I feel sorry for Sango the most, but Kikyou suffered more. And even if I never really met the real Kikyou, I know she must be kind at heart. I mean why else would you have fallen in love with her? Right?"  
  
"Kagome, what are you trying to say?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"You still love Kikyou, right?" Kagome lifted up her head and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked away. He did not know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Kagome by saying 'yes' because he also loves Kagome.  
  
"I thought so.........Inuyasha, take this second chance to be with Kikyou. Don't ever let her go! Don't let her suffer anymore then she already has." Kagome said. Her throat started to hurt because she was holding back the tears.She decided not to continue because if she did, she knew she would cry.  
  
"Kagome, what are you saying? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"Of course I do! But....In this realm, the Warring States Era, Kikyou belongs with you, only!" Kagome turned her head, not wanting to face him.  
  
"Kagome----" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, don't make this any harder than it is! You and I are from different worlds. You wouldn't fit in 1997. And I don't belong here." Kagome said with a cracking voice.  
  
" Kagome, I promise to be with you in the future, in our future. I swear I'll find you!" Inuyasha embraced Kagome.  
  
"Until then, I'll hold on to the memories we had together." Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would keep his word.She took off Inuaysha's necklace."I'll hold on to this."  
  
They went back to the group. Kagome told everyone she was leaving. They returned to the village and Kagome said her farewells. The villagers were happy to know that Kikyou was back.  
  
"Thanks Kaede for teaching me about the medicinal herbs." She smiled to the old priestess who now looked rather funny stood beside her 'elder' sister. Kaede embraced her tightly, she surely had been took her as family.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku,Kaede, and even Kikyou escorted Kagome to the Bone's Eater Well.  
  
She each talked to them privately.  
  
"Miroku, try to be less flirty with women." Kagome winked at Miroku. "At least when Sango's around."  
  
Miroku replied with a blush, "Yes, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Hopefully she will be one who bares your child." Kagome smiled.Then she went to Sango.  
  
"Sango, I'm so happy for you! You have Kohaku back with you!"  
  
"But, how about you? Are you really going to let go of him?" Sango said. She and Miroku didn't detest Kikyou, or anything. They just knew Kagome more and loved her; they didn't want her to be heartbroken.  
  
"It's ok, really." Kagome was sorta lying, but the thought of Inuyasha finding her in the future gave her hope and light."Please be happy with Miroku." Sango blushed uncontrollably at what Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome do you hafta go?!" Cried Shippo.  
  
"Yes, I don't belong here. I'll miss you, Shippo. Be a good fox, and grow strong and wise just like your father, OK ?" Kagome and Shippo hugged.  
  
Kagome said good-bye to Inuyasha and said "I love you." for the last time.  
  
Just as she was leaving to go through the well, Kikyou grabbed her wrist.Kagome looked at Kikyou confused. Kikyou turned her head. Kagome knew what Kikyou was trying to say; she understood that she was saying 'Thank you'. But Kikyou has that pride thing that kept her from saying it. Kagome nodded as a sign of understanding.  
  
"Kagome, thank you." Kikyou finally said.Everyone was shocked that she swallowed her pride and said thank you. "I'm happy for you. And I hope you'll live happily ever after with Inuyasha."Kagome said smiling.  
  
"The first daughter I have, I shall name her after you." Kikyou smiled. "I'm honored." She was still smiling. With that Kagome left, not returning ever because she wouldn't be able to, since the jewel had now vanished.  
  
Sango and Miroku got married and lived happily ever after, and taking care of Kohaku. Kikyou and Inuyasha was finally able to be together with nothing in the way.Kikyou did name her first daughter, Kagome. So they all lived happily. But wait! What about Kagome?  
  
"Huh?What's this?" A young man looked at the beads Inuyasha once wore. Kagome happened to drop it by accident. He tried it on. "Not my style." He tried to take it off but to no avail.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said.  
  
"Sota, please sit boy! It's lunch time!" Yelled Kagome.Sota was misbehaving at the table.  
  
Suddenly Sota and Kagome heard a big thud.They went outside to check it out, and saw a boy with black hair pinned on the ground, just under the sacred tree. Kagome looked harder to see him. He looks like Inuyasha as a human, but with short hair.(A/N: just imagine Inu w/out his forlock and long hair.) "Inuyasha?" Kagome said stepping closer. "Inu-nii-chan ?" Sota whispered softly.  
  
"Inuyasha? No! My name is Saiki, only my brother calls me Inu-ko. But why the fuck should I tell you that. I don't even know you! I just wanted to visit the shrine!" Said Saiki rudely. He stood up and dusted his school uniform -its different than Kagome's school's male uniform.  
  
"Hey Inu-ko! Wait up!" Said a little boy who came from the main road. Behind him was a girl about Kagome's age. Another boy followed behind the girl, or rather was being dragged along.  
  
"What the Hell took you so long?!" Yelled back Saiki.  
  
"Nagare here was flirting with girls again!" The angry girl hit the poor boy on the head.  
  
"Ow !" The boy yelped. As they came close Kagome noticed that Nagare looked just like Miroku if he was younger. The girl indeed was a younger version of Sango, like a 15 year old Sango. Kagome began to stir, 'Could this be ...'  
  
"Oh hello, my name is Sakura. Are you the priestess of this shrine ?" the girl bowed. "Um .." Kagome hesitated, "I am not really a priestess, but my grandfather is the headkeeper of the shrine." "You're not ? But you seem pretty enough to be a priestess. You must look great in that robe." Nagare said, only to get elbowed by Sakura. "Oh, then it's just the same." Sakura continued, " This is Nagare, a big prev. and I see you have met his brother, Saiki."  
  
Kagome's head was saying : 'Saiki means 'refind'. Well, I guess I found him alright. And that boy Nagare, he must be Miroku. And this girl is...' The little boy who looked just like Shippou chirped, "I'm her cousin, Shinjo." "Hello, my name is Kagome." Kagome smiled, "Are you came here to pray or to have some lucky charm ?"  
  
"Well, we're here to get some lucky charm for Saiki. He's going to high school this year, and the final exam is next month. Though he always said that he didn't need any charm to pass. Hey, why do I feel like I have known you before ?" Sakura exclaimed. Nagare nodded in agreement, while Shinjo had already took Kagome's hand in his. "Believe me, I do feel the same." Kagome smiled again and gaze over Saiki, who quickly turned his head away. He was actually staring at her intensely.  
  
They became friends fast, and Saiki and Kagome got closer. Kagome found the reincarnations of her friends and beloved.  
  
A/n: Hope you people liked it.We both worked hard on it.And since Kagome got to end up with Inuyasha's reincarnation, Kagome-fans shouldn't be too mad.(Hopefully) 


End file.
